Our Barbie Doll
by shoujolegs
Summary: The Bad Touch girls are going on their normal mall escapades. However, this one is nothing like before.    Yuri Smut warning, Nyotalia AU Human names used.


**I cannot help but warn you, if you didn't read the description before hand, YURI WARNING. I don't wanna hear any "OMIGAWD, I W4SNT EXPECTING GRIL SMEX, Y U NO WARN ME!1!1!" Nyotalia Human AU used in this story. Also there are related themes, which is why I gave this story its rating.**

**Thou have been warned.**

**Oh, I totally own Hetalia. PFFT. Sure, I'm also a mouse with magical glowing hair.**

Francoise scanned her credit card along the scanner. "_Merci~!_" she said in a honey sweet tone to the cashier. She picked up her bag and looked inside. She giggled quietly before closing the bag. She walked out of Victoria's Secret, unable to contain her joy.

"What took you so long, Frani? I thought you said you had to go to the bathroom." Carmen complained.

"I cannot tell you, _Mon ami, _it is a surprise," she said simply with a smile.

"Kesesesese~ is the surprise what I'm thinking?" Maria chimed in, raising a brow.

"Honhonhon, oh Maria, you naughty girl with your dirty mind!" Francoise said as she pinched her cheek. She strutted happily ahead of the two. "Come along, now!"

The trio continued through the mall. The three talked amongst each other and laughed at each others jokes, namely ones about how Maria would poke fun at the relationship between of Luise and Felicia. It wasn't long before the Bad Friends had walked at the entrance of a store. Francoise looked at the store's name; _DEBB. _The girls didn't hesitate to browse the store's inventory. It was blossoming with various dresses and skirts, perfect garments for a rather hot spring season. Before they ran off into the sea of merchandise, Maria spotted a boy in heels, surrounded by what had looked like friends. Francoise and Carmen looked in the same direction and laughed simultaneously. The group was laughing as well, including the boy, yet his cheeks were pinker than the sunset.

The three separated only to look at dresses of their own taste.

"Hey, Frani!" the French girl's blue eyes tore from the dress she was gazing at to see the albino waving around a rather short dress. She smiled. "Good, good! I'll try it on and see how it looks! Why don't you girls try and look for something?" she asked as she took the dress. The two nodded before vanishing through the rows of clothes. Francoise walked into the dressing room and shut the door. She pulled off her clothes, looking at her body in the mirror. She turned to get a good look at her frilly underwear caressing her bum and angled herself to look at her full breasts, only covered by a matching bra. She smiled and winked at her reflection. "_Bonjour, _gorgeous." She mused softly. She held the dress in front of her, examining it. _Oh, it's almost see-through. Mon, dieu! How tacky would it be to wear a blue bra beneath white? _She thought, the horror of such an ensemble coming together. She removed her bra. Before she slipped the dress over her body, she glanced at herself again with a proud smirk. She was ready to go out as she was, but who would capture such beauty on camera? That and she didn't want to be banned from yet _another _shopping mall from running around nude. She caressed her breasts, her thumbs pressed against her nipple, in the heat of the moment; she slid down into a sitting position, pressed against the wall. The pressure between her legs and in her chest began to grow. She suppressed a moan as she spread her legs.

"Frani!" Maria's voice snapped the girl straight of her fantasies. "Are you okay in there?"

"Urm, I'm almost done!" she said as she stood. She quickly slipped the dress onto her and walked out of the doors. Carmen and Maria's jaws' dropped. Francoise raised a brow, smirking. "Stunned, I know. Honhonhon~!"

"I hate you!" Maria snapped while smirking a bit herself. She couldn't tear her eyes away. "Curse your body!"

"I cannot help it," the French girl admitted. "I was just born beautiful!"

"Don't get used to it though, that doesn't make you any awesomer than me." She boasted.

"Fusososo~." Carmen held up her phone. "Hold still, beautiful."

Francoise posed and the phone made a phony camera shutter noise. To Facebook the picture went for all to see and to take in the French girl's beauty.

Maria threw another dress at her. It was a neon yellow dress with only one sleeve.

Francoise's nose wrinkled. "No!" she handed it back, crossing her arms childishly.

"You're putting it on." The Prussian said sternly. "Along with this, this, and this." As she spoke, she handed her more dresses; one in salmon pink, another in white, and another that was pink, neon yellow and dark gray.

The French girl rolled her eyes. "Fine." She stormed into the dressing room. Each dress she tried on, reluctantly, and posed for the camera, each picture going onto Facebook. Francoise grabbed Carmen's hand. "Now, we can continue dressing me like some doll. But we're going some place up my alley! We are clear, _oui_?" Once she got a nod from the two, she smiled brightly before bolting towards the exit, dragging the cheerful Spaniard behind her, the Prussian bringing up the rear. All of a sudden, Francoise released her grip on Carmen's hand and bolted back into the store. "I almost forgot my purse!" she cried. Maria and Carmen exchanged glances, laughing.

…

After their shopping escapades, the Bad Touch Trio decided to head over to Maria's place. So many thoughts went through Francoise's mind as she held onto the pink bag from Victoria's Secret. "_Excuse moi, _Maria, where's the little girl's room? I need to change into something…I probably won't be back home until later tonight."

"What's wrong with changing here?" the Prussian asked daringly with a smirk. "I'm going to see your boobs sometime or another."

"Well then you'll just have to chase me to see them! Such beauty cannot be exposed just yet~!" she ran off, letting out her signature laugh. She vanished up the steps.

"This should be fun." Maria bolted after the French girl, Carmen not far behind.

Francoise slipped into Maria's closet. She pulled off her own clothes and slipped them into the pink bag, trying to be as quiet as possible. She slipped the lacy maid outfit onto her body. It hugged her in all the right places. As she stepped out of the closet, she gazed around the room. "_Mon dieu_, look at this place." She muttered. She began to make Maria's bed, humming quietly. She began bouncing to her own song, her breasts bouncing as well. She placed her dirty clothes in a laundry basket. A beam of light came from the hallway as the door slowly opened. She felt Maria's breathing against her ear and she gasped quietly, startled.

"So, this was your little surprise, _erotisch_?" the Prussian said in a hushed tone. Her hands discreetly slipped down, groping her backside.

Francoise's eyes widened. She exhaled shakily before smirking. "What do you think?"

"It was worth it," Maria admitted. She sat the French girl down on the bed. "You'll find that out what I can do if you just let me do the work." The two pressed lips. Francoise's blue eyes instantly closed, wrapping her legs around the albino's waist as she laid on top of her. Maria's hands skillfully untied the black ribbon and pulled the maid outfit off, encasing the girl's full breasts. She pressed her thumb against the pink buds, massaging them until they hardened. The French girl felt the pressure building again, her tongue entering the Prussian's mouth. She pulled Maria's clothes off, leaving her underwear on. She broke the kiss and placed her mouth on her nipple, sucking gently, a moan coming from Maria. She left a purple bruise behind. The French girl's eyes widened as she felt the Prussian's fingers on her lower regions. She knew what she wanted. However, the French girl had something else planned. And that plan had fallen, thankfully, on the floor in just an arm's easy reach. She grasped the vibrator egg and placed it under her panties and into her. She had a hand on the remote and pressed the medium setting button.

Maria's blue-and-pink eyes widened as a rush of pleasure possessed her. Her chest tightened and pressure built between her legs. She let out a small moan. "_Bitte,_ Frani. More."

She pressed her lips to the Prussian's and massaged her nipple once more. She saw something in the shadows and broke the kiss. "Come out and play, Carmen~" she called.

The Spaniard appeared from the dark recesses of the room and climbed on top of Francoise, locking lips with her. The two grinded their bodies together as the French girl pulled off Carmen's clothes. Francoise gained dominance and her fingers entered the Spaniard, her thumb playing with her clit. A moan erupted from Carmen as her fingers thrusted into her, and one by one, more entered her, stressing the entrance. "_Dios mio_…" she cried between pants. She pulled out of the Spaniard and proceeded to Maria, placing her butt on her chest and performing a face-sit as she grinded against her chest. The Prussian got a tantalizing view of her panty-covered womanhood. Francoise lapped at her clit. The Prussian reached her breaking point, releasing herself and the French girl lapped it up. She took the egg out of her. A smirk grew on Maria's mouth, and she used her teeth to remove the girl's panties. She thrusted her tongue in and out of her; it moved around as the French girl continued grinding. Francoise let out a loud moan. "_S'il vous plait! Plus!_" she cried out. The Prussian girl placed her own vibrator into Francoise, which was much like her "five meters of awesome", thrusting it into her. "Nn-!" the French girl moaned. The Spaniard pulled Francoise from Maria and groped her breasts, pinching her nipple. Another moan came from the French girl before she climaxed. She lie on Maria's bed, her chest heaving.

Carmen got dressed. "I should leave, wouldn't want to keep my Lovina waiting. _Adios_!" she closed the door behind her.

"You're so beautiful, like a perfect doll." Maria murmured as she lay on top of her. She took in all that she could of the French beauty beneath the moon's light.

"I am not as beautiful as you are awesome," she admitted. "Especially in bed."

She winked. "Always remember that."

**This wasn't too bad, was it? Definitely better than the first one I hurled at you guys X.X Sorry you had to suffer that.**

**Okay, so yesterday (well, yesterday as I'm typing this. The exact date was March 24, 2012) my awesome friend TC and my sister went shopping, which is something I rarely do. They dragged me all around having me try on dresses and swimsuits that I had to squeeze my huge butt into, while they took pictures; some went of Facebook, others into TC's phone. After that, we watched Tangled and my mommy came to pick me and my sister up. So yeah, it was based on my lovely day yesterday, but with a Yuri twist. :-D Read and review! Much obliged.**


End file.
